Episode six Wasabi Pancakes style
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: My version on a couple of episode six's scenes. Ill add more if i get more ideas hint hint wink wink poke poke Hope you all enjoy my first Star Wars fic. HeeHee Laugh! M for im not sure what to rate it
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi.

Time/Place/Whats goin on:

When Luke turns himself over to Vader...Where Vader is having a convo with him...

"This is the rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it I believe there are more of them and I request permission...blah dont care doesnt have anything to do with this...blah...He was armed only with this." Hands over Lukes lightsaber to Vader.

"Good work commander."

Blah...Commander walks off. Here comes MY version...HAHAHA

"The emperor has been expecting you."

"I know father."

"So you have accepted the truth?"

"Nah. I just call everyone father...Well except the girls, Han, Chewy, the princess, the Ewoks..."

Vader slammed his hand into his forehead head shield thingy. "Otherwise known as no."

"Eh?"

"Join the dark side."

"Im afraid of the dark. Oh and it smells a bit funky. Do you have air fresheners over on that side?" Luke looked at a red chalk line between him and Vader.

"The hell'd this line come from?" Vader said scoffing his shoe across line, messing it up.

"Ack! No. You just put some of the dark side on the light side and light side on dark side. Its like inverting an oreo. It just doent work with the cookie on the inside of the squishy middle."

"How can you think of food, son, when you are about to see the EMPEROR?"

"What? Im hungry. Ewoks only eat bugs. Do you expect your son to eat bugs?"

"No, son." Vader said. "Come with me to your new master."

"Hey man. I am no slave."

"You sound as bad as one."

"Then I must sound like you."

"No. I am not Anakin anymore."

"Then who the hells inside that weezy suit?" Luke pokes Vaders chest.

"No touchy the suit!"

Luke ran around Vader in circles. "Touch. Touch tou..." He heard a loud PFFFFFFT noise as he passed behind Vader.

Vader turned around and saw Luke on the ground five feet away. "Napping?"

"Holy..Holy wow. Man that was like a tidal wave of stench."

"Do you think this mask is just for looks?"

"I thought you fell in lava?"

"My body only digests beans. I wouldnt need this damn mask if I could digest anything else."

Luke waved hand infront of his face. "Warn somebody before you just explode from back there."

If only Luke could see Vader roll his eyes. "Son. Come with me."

"Can I walk in front?"

. I didnt know what else to put so there you go. Hope you like my puny chance at a Star Wars fic. R&r? I dont mind. I would like more ideas to expand on...Did Mr.Fish man (admiral with fish eyes) in the rebel fleet say "May the schwartz be with us?" Thats SO the wrong movie. (its from Spaceballs) Who knows. Thanks guys . 


	2. Chapter 2

"Good. feel your anger." The emperor said as Luke watched the fleet be destroyed.

"Feel my anger in this." Lukes middle finger popped up making the Emperor's eyes widen.

"So you still deny me?"

"Well what else would you call this?"

"Aggression." With that Luke called his lightsaber to him and lit it, aiming for the Emperors head.

Of course Vader blocked the home made saber. "Come boy. Lemme defeat you."

"Defeat this." Luke sliced around then laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes."

"Then meet your destiny!"

"Hah.I am, by defeating you."

If only Luke could see Vader roll his eyes.

"You can not defeat me."

"Well, guess what."

Vader slouched as Luke hid somewhere in a Dark corner. He looked at the Emperor, who shrugged in confusion.

"What, son?"

"I bet I have a longer saber than you." He lept out and began attacking Vader as the cool music that signals something bad comes on.

"Anyone else hear this music?" Vader asked. "Ooo. Maybe Ive FINALLY lost it."

Luke cut off Vaders right hand.

"Accept your destiny and join me. Your anger has made you strong." The Emperor said.

Here comes the infamous line. "Ill never turn to the dark side."

"Why?" The emperor asked as vader crawled like a baby to a corner to watch.

"It needs air fresheners and I would like to keep my tan. All you dark side people have really pale skin."

"Get a tan this way." The emperor said as he began electrocuting Luke. "Now young Skywalker you will die."

"AGH!" Luke screamed.

"Oy Emperor, master, what ever the hell Im supposed to call you. I dont want my son a hot dog!" With that Vader threw the Empeor into the endless chasm thats leads to who knows where.

"Yay Daddy!" Luke called.

"Take my helmet off, son. I want you to see my hideous face to remember me forever."

"Okay." Luke said as he took the mask that makes Vaders breathing cool off. "Man you really are ugly."

The end. . I want to continue my idiot ramblings but give me ideas . Thanks. 


End file.
